


A little more comfortable

by Chiltonsfluffyhair



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Chubby Barba, Chubby Chaser Carisi, Fluff, M/M, Smut, belly appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiltonsfluffyhair/pseuds/Chiltonsfluffyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with the waistcoat, Barba actually realizes his partner has a thing for his Belly.<br/>That wouldn't be a problem if his wardrobe would still fit, so he actually plans on dieting, but Sonny isn't making that easy.<br/>It would probably just be less difficult if Barba would talk about it ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm not a native speaker and these are just little things I wrote in my spare time.
> 
> I'll write a longer and better planned out fic soon.  
> I hope you enjoy these anyways.

Barba frowned as he looked at his shirt. Okay that was it. He definitively had to go on a diet.  
He just couldn’t tell Sonny about it. Sure the blonde had told him he would help him, but somehow he didn’t feel comfortable asking.  
Sonny was such a lean guy and seemed to eat quite well and Barba didn’t feel good asking for help. That was the problem when having so much of an ego. He never felt quite right about asking for help. Besides, he knew exactly what he had to do; he had just lacked the will power. 

What’s more, after their short exchange a few weeks ago, Barba had noticed that his lover hadn’t been exaggerating when he had assured him he liked his tummy.  
Which was great of course, and the sheer amount of attention it had gotten in the the past month or so was of course pleasant, he had just never expected it to be a thing with them.  
He sighed. Well it had to stop know, at least the fact that he had felt guilt freed from every unhealthy snack he had had. His wardrobe was expensive and he was too vain to dress less flamboyantly which summed up as a resolution to watch his eating from now on.

For the first half of the week he actually kept on track. He had gone for a jog twice and eaten relatively healthy with exception for a donut after lunch, but he was still okay other than that, when Sonny swung by on thursday after work. Barba smiled as he opened the door and was greeted with a small peck on the lips.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.” Sonny walked past him two plastic bags in hand, his own bigger bag slung around his shoulder.  
“I brought dinner.”  
Barba rolled his eyes, which Sonny of course didn’t see. Still this was not what he had planned for. Not to sound wrong, Barba usually loved it when Sonny brought food over. It was usually Italian food, the Carisi family seemed to have a thing for cooking, which provided Sonny with heaps of treats, every time he went there.  
“Picked something up at your grandmother’s?”, he walked into the kitchen, frowning when he found Sonny working on a bottle of wine.  
“Yup. She tried some new recipe and wanted us to do the test.”  
Barba walked over to look at the aluminum boxes.  
“What is it?”  
“Mushroom lasagna, oh and breadsticks and a salad. Aaand she also packed us some tiramisu.” Sonny grinned at him euphorically.

  
He had to be kidding. What was he supposed to do about this this? Already the regretted not telling Sonny about the diet, but it was well too late now, wasn’t it?  
So how would he avoid spoiling the weeks hard work in a single evening? He could say he had already eaten and not eat at all. But he was actually quite hungry. Also starving himself wasn’t a clever option.  
The other one was of course just eating a little of everything. That sounded reasonable. Also Sonny would probably not notice.  
When Barba sat down at the table, the plates had already been layed ready.  
Sonny took seat on the other side and winked at him, when he opened the lid of the food containers. 

Wow that smelled great. Sometimes Barba hated the cooking skills of Sonny’s family. It wasn’t as if his own family couldn’t cook well, but they had long since given up on bringing him food when they came over. He usually ate out and on most occasions he had already had something and the food ended in the freezer. The exception had been his abuelita of course, but that was a thing of the past now. He still felt bitter taste in his mouth thinking about how her last few days had been spent and he felt anger at himself whell up inside his chest -

Okay, on to more positive things, he told himself. He was here with his partner eating great food; that was good. 

I would only be just a little better without his stupid diet plans. Then again how had he hoped to progress with this? Sonny always brought food with him when he came over it was just unpredictable what kind of food. Sometimes it was filled bell peppers and garlic bread and huge amounts of salad on other days it was pizza or Chinese. So he could rarely plan what kind of food he was going to get. Sometimes Sonny didn’t bring anything at all and they would order Indian or sushi. Barba had actually hoped for that today but somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered Sonny had told him he would see his family before he came over. How he had managed to not expect huge amounts of foods was a mystery. Somehow the Carisis seemed to fear Sonny would starve without their help and Sonny would certainly not say no to good homemade food.

  
Barba had divided the lasagna and given Sonny a good sized piece and took a smaller one for himself.  
“My family is starting to ask about the lucky lady in my life. They are dying to meet ‘her’. Is that really all you are going to eat?” Sonny grinned at Barba’s plate but didn’t comment any further.  
“Are you going to tell them? Do they even know you were into men, too?”  
“Nah, not yet. I didn’t even know myself until I’ve crushed on you.”  
“Oh come on Carisi.” The corners of his mouth twitched and he took his first bite of the lasagna.

One thing was sure, this was _superb_.

He voiced his appreciation and Sonny chuckled taking his own first bite.  
“I’m just saying how it. Although I really don’t know how anyone could not have a slight crush on you, regardless of sexual orientation. I call it Barba-sexual.”  
“Please tell me you don’t actually spent much time on thinking of these things.”  
Sonny laughed and shook his head: “I’ve probably spent more time on that than I should. But in my defense my head wasn’t exactly the part of my body that was given the most blood to work with at the moment.”  
“You mean in these ridiculous two months you’ve been pining after me? Seriously Carisi, I was almost tempted to just casually drop a pen and bend over to get it. I feel like you’ve spent more time ogling at my ass than actually looking me in the face.”  
Sonny laughed again.  
“You are an evil man, Rafael.” I sounded foreign to have the other man use his first name. Rarely anybody did, except for his family. Even Liv called him Barba most of the time and she was definitively one of his closer friends (if you disregarded his old childhood friends). Sonny had insisted though and explained he loved the name. It might also have been weird to wake up in the same bed and still be on last name basis.  
“I know,full on bond villain evil, but I thought you knew so much.”  
“Oh but I’d rather have you as the protagonist of the movie with me filling the role of the ‘quite progressively thought’ but alas sexy bond girl.”  
Barba shook his head. He often wasn’t sure how the both of them had any chemistry at all. Sonny was funny, okay but most of his ideas were borderline ludicrous.  
“I’m sorry to disappoint you, but bond girls are mysterious and enticing, not whatever you are.” He waved his hand in a dismissing gesture.  
“Hey. I’m complimenting telling you, you are as charming as James Bond and you tell me I’m - whatever this is.” Sonny pointed at himself shaking his head.  
“Aw, come here.” Barba leaned forward so that Sonny could meet his lips halfway. Which he did. That seemed to make it up to him.  
“Bribery, dear A.D.A., scandalous.”  
“Oh shut up and eat”, Barba murmured.  
“Oh I could swear that’s what I wanted to tell you.”  
Barba rolled his eyes but did as he was bid.

He ended up sticking to his resolutions at first and only had a small portion of the lasagna, but all that went overboard when he tried the tiramisu. Damned be Sonny’s grandmother! Was it even legal to make anything this delicious? He actually had two serving of it in the end, and not too small ones. Okay the first one wasn’t that small, the second one was okay. Still it was more than he should have had.  
When they were lying in the couch after wards, he was leaning against the blonde, Sonny’s nose nuzzled against the crook of his neck, he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad about it though.  
It had been his cheat day, simple as that.  
Sonny’s hand drew soothing circles on his arms and legs, chest and Belly and Barba sighed contemptly against the contact.  
“Have I ever told you I didn’t take you for a cuddler?”  
“Well you were obviously wrong about that, although this wouldn’t be just cuddling if you didn’t bring so much food that I feel unable to move.”  
Sonny laughed and his hand circled the swell of Barba’s belly.  
“Oh come on, on most days I eat twice as much as you ate today.”  
“Well that’s you.”  
Sonny shrugged as his hand sneaked its way beneath the shirt to reach for warm skin that moved with Barba’s breath.  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. You know I could make it up to you though.” Barba couldn’t see Sonny’s expression but he could well hear the cheeky grin in his voice.  
Barba was not sure if he liked the sound of that but nodded nonetheless.  
Sonny pushed him up a bit to wiggled himself out of their position and Barba let himself fall back into the cushion of the sofa.  
“And how exactly to do you wish to do this?” Barba looked up as the other was leaning above him now.  
“Just wait and see.” Sonny got down on his knees and suddenly it was all too clear what kind of apology he had in mind. Barba shook his head but sure wasn’t going to object as Sonny opened the button of his pants. There was a bit of shuffling again, as he did his best to move to the edge of the sofa, to help his partner a bit.  
“Was that an old pair of pants?” Sonny implored as he began stroking Barba’s cock through the fabric of his briefs.  
“Why are you asking that now? -  
No we bought them the other day, after what happened with the waistcoat…”  
“Oh” the answer sounded somewhat hollow for a moment, but before Barba could interject anything Sonny had taken his cock out of its confines began deftly stroking along the shaft. Then he leaned down so that his lips made contact with the pulsing flesh, his tong circling the tip.  
Barba’s hips bucked and he felt Sonny’s hand sneaking up to hold them down all while stroking along his sides succeeding in sending little shocks of electricity through his body.

It wasn’t until long that Sonny took all of Barba’s erection into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, his hands still stroking along the softer parts of Barba’s body. Damn he would be mad for this reminder of the excess pounds, but it just felt much too good.  
The A.D.A’s hands clenched and unclenched, searching for something to hold unto. He bit his lip trying to keep himself from being too noisy.  
However Sonny managed to give such good head was a mystery to Barba. He had had partners that had been doing this for years and had been worse at it.  
Of course Sonny had had his problems in the beginning, but by now he had clearly made of for that disadvantage of being new to the whole thing.

  
When he looked down he could see Sonny looking up at him, too, his cheeks all hallowed and lips red and swollen. God damn it. His hair was matted from the arousal. Sonny’s right hand stroked it’s way to his tummy and the applied pressure underneath his finger’s made him whine quietly. Not because it was uncomfortable, the opposite was actually true. It felt good, like any massage would. It was just dedicated to a very certain part of his body. Sonny definitively had a thing for his belly.

When he had called Sonny a chubby chaser it had been a joke in the beginning, he had just been taken by surprise and not sure how to deal with the compliment on the part of his body he actually felt insecure about. But by now it was clear there was much more to it than a simple joke.  
Well who was he to judge. Everyone had their preferences. How on earth had he failed to notice this before, though, how on earth had Sonny failed to notice was a much more important question.

With the attention given to his sides and tummy and of course erection it didn’t take him awfully long to finish.  
He came shuddering inside Sonny’s mouth, who frowned for a moment, then made a dive for a tissue to get rid of the cum inside his mouth.  
When he looked back up, smiling more genuinely now, Barba stroked through his hair.  
There was much too much product in it, as always, and the brunette pulled his hand back making a face. Sonny handed him a tissue and Barba snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Let’s go to bed.” Sonny murmured and stood up, helping Barba up right after,  
“Only if I get to return the favor tomorrow.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t advance an objection to that.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you see how Barba tore that poor guy apart? I mean he isn’t exactly the cuddly type anyways, but that was brutal.”  
Sonny had to suppress a snort when he thought of the conversation they had had the evening before. He busied himself with the paperwork afraid the others would see his reaction.

Nick was right, though. Rafael had been brilliant as always but also a lot harder on the witnesses than he normally was, and that said a lot.   
“I know. We should put him on a diet more often.” Amanda leaned back in her chair, raising an eyebrow at Nick.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Sonny interjected at this blunt statement.   
“I said we should put him on a diet more often.

I mean don't get me wrong I don't want to end up in the line of fire, but he's damn near ruthless at the moment.”   
“I think he heard you right the first time.” Nick laughed.   
“I did. I just don't see what that as to do with Barba dieting.” He looked at Nick who shrugged:   
“I don't know. I don't notice these things either.”  
“Oh come on boys. He's been irritated all week and has practically survived on salad and caffeine.”  
“As I said I don't notice.” Nick shook his head and Sonny bit his tongue in anger.

  
How could he not have noticed? Come to think of it. Yes the A.D.A hadn’t actually eaten well except for the day before. Somehow Sonny had thought they had been through that topic.   
“Liv tell me I’m not the only one who noticed.” Amanda looked at Liv, who frowned for a moment then shrugged. “Sure, although I thought he just wanted to eat a bit better. I don't usually give that much though.”  
“Oh come on, as soon as a woman is irritated she's got her period or is dieting. And as soon as a guy gets a bit hubby nobody makes a fuss.” He raised her eyebrows in disbelieve. There was also a sort of sarcasm that went along with her statement. Still Sonny didn’t exactly appreciate the comment.  
“A bit hubby, crazy way to put it. Barba’s never been a twig to begin with, though.” Sonny glared at Fin, who seemed to have decided to throw in his own two cents.  
Nick shook his head again and Liv cooked her head, but neither commented. Was that it? Was that going to be the rest of the conversation?  
There was a slight pause then Amanda shrugged and wanted to walk over to her desk.   
“I think he looks fine.” Sonny voice was loud enough to be audible for all members of SVU and he looked Amanda straight in the eye.   
There was another pause. Then the blonde woman grinned at him, decided to not head towards her desk anymore, it seemed, and walked over hand on her hips. “Yeah? I never said he doesn't. I just said that there's a double standard. When a woman isn’t perfectly slim, it's suddenly a reason not to want her. When a guy has some extra pounds though, everyone shrugs it off.”  
“And yet you are the one bringing up the topic.” He was not going to leave this be.   
“Of course I am. Cause it's just guys sticking up for each other, but as soon as you gotta do them, it’s their ‘personality’ that doesn’t fit or you ‘just see them as friends’.”  
Sonny frowned even deeper.  
“I’ve no idea where you heard that, but I definitely wouldn’t do that. I like people for their personalities, 20 pounds plus or minus.”  
“Guys?” Nick tried to intervene.  
“No, I want this to be clear. You call me a hypocrite for saying I think someone looks fine because I wouldn’t do them? Or is it about the fact that I would react differently if it was a woman? Well I’ve got news for you I think Barba looks great the way he is and -”  
“Thank you Carisi.” Both blonde's reeled around to find the subject of their discussion standing next to Nick, who seemed pretty desperate.  
“But I’d appreciate if the two of you could change the subject now.”  
“Shit. Raf -”  
“Shut up, Carisi. Just shut up.” Rafael didn't even seem angry and his voice was much to calm for Sonny’s liking. Angry he could deal with, definitively, but this emotionless calmness was scary.

  
“I’m sorry Barba.” Amanda actually looked pretty guilty, which gave Sonny at least some sense of victory.  
“It's okay Rollin's. Can we just stop this? We are all pretty embarrassed by it, I take it.”  
“Barba, she really didn't mean no harm.” Liv looked at him pleadingly, but the A.D.A didn't seem to convinced.  
“Which part of changing the subject is so hard to get.” Okay now he was angry. Sonny could hear Rafael talking through clenched teeth. He was just not sure if this was better than the calmness. The A.D.A held himself upright, and his body language was forcefully casual, of there was such a thing.  
“Rafael.” He stood up and wanted to step towards the A.D.A who glared at him.  
“It’s Mr. Barba to you and I am touched by your words, but I don't need a knight in shining armor to defend me.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
Sonny’s shoulders slumped.  
“Okay now that we’ve got this established, I think I’ll leave you again.” He raised two plastic bags nobody had noticed so far and put them down on the table next to him.  
“I brought dinner. My treat. You’re welcome” And with that he spun on his heel and walked out.  
Shit. That was definitively not how Rafael had imagined the evening. Sonny knew he always swung by, when he was in a good mood, to celebrate the fact that a case had been wrapped up neatly, when he was kind of proud to have performed well.  


Silence filled the room again.  
“Well that was awkward”, Fin spoke up and Sonny smiled tiredly at him. He could go on about how he was angry at Amanda for her words, but he knew Rafael wouldn’t have liked it.  
“Go after him.” Everybody turned towards Liv who looked at Sonny as exasperatedly. She gestured towards the door shaking her head.

“I might say he doesn’t want to talk about it, but I’m sure he’ll have no problem with you coming after him.”  
“Why should Carisi out of all people - Oh no, don't tell me -.”  
Amanda’s mouth formed a perfect o. For a woman that seemed to be so observative, it actually took her pretty long to get what was happening. Then again, Rafael had done his best not to make it that obvious anyways.  
“Don't tell me the two”, he gestured towards Sonny. He looked at her expectantly but she didn't talk on.  
“Just go.” Liv sighed and Sonny nodded before practically running out of the room.  
  
It took him some time to catch up with the A.D.A, mainly because he was walking pretty briskly and didn't stop when Sonny called after him.  
“Raf, wait.”  
That made Rafael spin around.  
“I said don't call me by my first name.”  
Sonny rolled his eyes and gripped Barba by the arm, looked around for a place to go to and pulled him over to a door to their right.  
He opened it slowly and peeked into the room, which he found out to be empty.  
“Carisi let go of me.” Sonny didn’t listen however and they soon found themselves in the empty room.  
Finally Rafael teared his arm free and glared at Sonny his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
“What?”  
Uh - okay he hadn't expected that.  
“I uh. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“Of course I am. Did you expect me to run away crying? I might be fat, I don’t need Rollins telling me that to know by the way, but I’m a grown up, I can handle that.” Oh no, so Rafael had heard the better part of their argument. Way to go, Amanda.  
What was more important were Rafael’s words about it though. Sonny’s insides churned at the harsh words Rafael had used to describe himself.

He stepped towards Rafael and pressed him close, his arms sneaking his way around the other's waist again. It had calmed Rafael down in the past, it had been his move when they had fought, but the A.D.A didn’t seem too happy with it now.  
“Don't touch me”, he bit out. Sonny winced at the hostile tone, but stopped in mid motion however.  
“But why?”  
“I don’t want your hands on me right now. Having you grab unto me just reminds me of that.”  
“Rafael! I didn't. You know I love you -”  
“Just stop it. I know you love me. I know it drives you crazy that my fucking clothes don't fit anymore, I know you enjoy the extra, but that doesn't help me at all.”  
Sonny was quiet for a moment.  
“But why?” He didn't even try to deny the accusations made. That wouldn't help. He just wanted to understand what was happening in Rafael’s head.  
“Because I feel fucking awful. I can't stand myself at the moment.”  
Sonny sighed deeply.  
“Raf, you have no idea how sorry I am. I know you don't want to hear that right now. But I do love you. And that means I want you to feel good. I want you to feel fucking fantastic, and that it 1000!% more important than me getting off to whatever I think is hot. I just thought – you felt better, after the - incident”  
Rafael looked at him suspiciously, then closed this eyes sighing.  
“You're right. I’m sorry. I might be more sensitive about it than I thought I would be.” He shook his head laughing bitterly.

“I feel like a big fat baby.”  
“It’s okay.” Sonny moved his hands up, so that he could sling them around Rafael’s neck.  
“For the record you are not fat. Even if you were, you would still be great. I don’t care if you weigh 300 lbs or just 130 lbs.

Just why didn't you tell me? I meant it when I said I’d help you. He'll I wouldn’t have brought heaps of food with me, if I knew. I just thought you felt better since the last time we talked about it.”  
Rafael adverted his gaze sighing: “Because it's embarrassing. And you’ve never struggled with that. I felt dumb for asking.”  
Sonny felt a pang of guilt inside his chest.  
“Rafi, don't ever do that. Just because you are normally so in control of everything doesn't mean you can't ask for help. Everyone can. And I want to help you. I don't want you to be miserable.”  
He could see how much these words affected Rafael and he didn't even comment on the nickname.  
Before he could go on though he was pulled in for a feverish kiss, and it was now that he was very happy to have found a opportunity to be alone as he moved his head a bit to gain better access to the A.D.A’s lips.  
Rafael pulled him closer, so that their bodies were flush against one another and Sonny couldn’t help but feel guilty at the fact that he shuddered at the notion how the warm expanse of Rafael’s belly gave under the pressure. He tried his best to keep his hands occupied with Rafael hair and neck, afraid to let his Hands wander further down. He definitively didn't want Barba to feel uncomfortable or anything along that line.  
Barba on the other hand seemed not to care much about that, and he pushed Sonny back against a desk nearby. His hand leg pressed against Sonny’s crotch, which lead to Sonny sucking breath in sharply.  
Their mouths separated again and Sonny moaned full on, which led Rafael to chuckle under his breath. At least Sonny figured he did, as his shoulders were shaking.  
“Raf. We can't do this now. As much as I'd like to. But the rest of the team is waiting.”  
Rafael stopped in mid motion and frowned, but stepped back nonetheless.

It seemed Rafael was pretty affectionate when he was upset.  
“Your right”, he shrugged.  
Sonny sighed, more out of frustration than relief and Rafael gave him a cheeky grin.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I appreciate it, when you attack me like this.”   
Rafael tutted but laughed. Sonny pulled him in again, however.  
“Is everything okay now? More or less?” Rafael nodded and Sonny felt much more relieved that he had expected to.  
“Okay, good. Shall I come over tonight? I bring something? Something nice and fresh? And we talk about your diet. I want to help you. Really! I want you to be happy!”  
Barba gave him another short peck and smiled.  
  
When Sonny returned to SVU’s office the rest of the team looked a bit uncomfortable, except for Liv, but Sonny had long since figured she knew about him and Barba.  
He took place behind his desk Amanda came up to him, looking down apologetically.  
“Hey Carisi, I’m sorry. I screwed up and it was wrong to jump to conclusions. If the two of you are happy with whatever that is between you, I’ve no right to assume anything else.”  
Sonny smiled at her genuinely. Amanda might have gotten a bit carried away, but she was a good one in the end.  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“Is Barba angry?” Nick asked and he seemed uncomfortable with the situation.  
“I think he's okay.” Sonny sighed.

“But just once for the record. There is not a thing about this man that I don't think is fucking perfect. Including his - body type, so don't ever talk to me about that again, or you’ll hear a lot of stories you don't want to think about.”  
There was another awkward pause, and Sonny shrugged.

„Allright, alright,“ Amanda answered shaking her head.


End file.
